


Broken eggs

by Supertights



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruises, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Undressing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events in New Warriors issue 19, someone had to get Vance home after he'd been tortured seeing how he's a complete hot mess of pain. That duty falls to Richie, not that he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken eggs

"He came off his bike," said Richie, by way of an apology.

Norma Astrovik, Vance's mother, looked at Rich dubiously as he helped Vance up the stairs. He sent a winning smile her way but she didn't return it. Alrighty then, he thought, being tightly wound obviously ran in the Astrovik family.

"Where's your room?" he asked, pausing at the top of the stairs.

Vance pointed vaguely and Rich got him through the door and onto the big bed. Vance lay back, his good arm thrown over his eyes, covering tears of pain no doubt.

"You gonna be okay, Supertights?" Rich thought it was probably no but, so far since it happened, Vance always responded yes.

"Y-yeah." A shaky whisper torn from a throat raw from screaming. It was returning to normal as slowly as everything else, and given that the stitches were probably pulling with every word explaining the economy of Vance's responses up 'til now.

"Need me to help you get out of those pesky clothes?"

He got a faint smile for his trouble. "Any excuse--"

Mock indignation. "I was being serious. You can't exactly do it yourself, gonna be me or your Mom, your choice."

"Ack. You."

After a good half hour, playing out like some disturbingly slow, bruise covered striptease, which was kinda sexy in all the wrong ways, who knew he had a bruise fetish? They got Vance mostly undressed.

"You sleep in the raw or peejays?" Rich was hoping for the former but Vance pointed at a pair of cut-offs on the floor. "Heh, we have the same clothing storage system, who knew?" he said, with a grin, picking them up.

"I'll handle that part, hero."

The husky tone to Vance's voice when it hit the word "Hero" made Rich's mind go off into pornographic fantasies. He slouched down on the bed next to Vance's hip. "So you don't want me to stay the night?"

"If you want my Dad to kill me in the morning, put me out of my misery, then yes, by all means, spend the night in my bedroom with me--" It was the most Vance had said in days.

"I'd protect you."

Vance snorted, then winced. "I can protect myself."

"I'd say you've done a bang up job so far."

"Touché."


End file.
